simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sim
left|50px Sims são as pessoas simuladas que são a base de praticamente qualquer jogo Sim. Um Urb (no plural Urbz) é um tipo de Sim que mora exclusivamente em Urbzville e Miniopolis em The Urbz: Sims in the City. A palavra "Sim" vem da palavra "simulado". A evolução dos Sims Sims foram mencionados pela primeira vez a primeira edição do SimCity, mas com exceção de pequenos pontos no estádio, eles nunca foram vistos. Sua primeira aparição conhecida foi em SimAnt (1990), só havia um proprietário no pátio e do formigueiro que ele vivia. Os jogadores também podem ver um gato de rua ou vagueando para fora do quintal que o cão frequentemente afugenta. Interações além disso, foi dada aos sims em SimTown (1994), e foi a base de muitos conceitos que mais tarde foi para o The Sims. Entre estes, um humor muito básico metros foi introduzido (só continha "triste" e "feliz" e tinha poucos fatores relativamente entrar nele), os jogadores poderão escolher Sims favoritos certas coisas (algo como aspiração no The Sims 2), e poderia perscrutar todas as casas (apenas uma palavra poderia ser revelado, no entanto). Depois disso, nenhum jogo muito tenho tão perto de The Sims como o próprio jogo. No entanto, Streets of SimCity (leia mais em: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Streets_of_SimCity está em inglês) (1997) introduziu Simlish, pela primeira vez na música de rádio. O primeiro jogo com o Simlish falado foi SimCopter (em inglês: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SimCopter) (1996). Simologia Sims são bípedes, da espécie humanóide, encontrado em Nação Sim. A maioria dos Sims são onívoros, porém certos Sims exibem hematofagia e o vegetarianismo. Sims tem quatro membros: dois braços e duas pernas. Não está claro como Sims são inteligentes, embora tenham a capacidade de usar ferramentas e criar obras de tecnologia, falta-lhes sentido e muitas vezes exigem uma mão orientadora, de que o jogador, para gerir algumas das mais simples das tarefas. Sims tendem a ser criaturas sociais, e pode ter alucinações quando deixado sozinhos por muito tempo. The Sims :As características dos Sims em The Sims, The Sims (console), The Sims Bustin' Out e The Sims Bustin' Out (console portátil). thumb|Sims em [[The Sims.]] * As necessidades de um sim afeta seu humor. * A personalidade de um Sim determina quais atividades eles preferem e como eles interagem com outros Sims. Ele é afetado por seus Signos do Zodíaco. * Interesses são o que os Sims gostam de falar. * Idade afeta a interação de um Sim pode realizar * Relacionamento com outros Sims * Emprego e Educação * Habilidades determinar o quão bem os Sims realizam determinadas tarefas The Urbz: Sims in the City frame|Sims em The Urbz: Sims na Cidade. :As características dos Sims em The Urbz: Sims in the City. * As Necessidades de um sim afetam seu humor. Urbz só tem cinco das habituais oito necessidades. * Relacionamentos com outros Sims * Habilidades determinar o quão bem os Sims realizam determinadas tarefas. Urbz só tem três habilidades em vez de seis. * Reputação é baseada em quão bem um Sim fica junto com os outros e aumenta quando completar tarefas para eles. The Sims 2 thumb|Os Sims em [[The Sims 2.]] :As características dos Sims em The Sims 2, The Sims 2 (consoles), The Sims 2: Castaway, The Sims 2 Apartment Pets e The Sims Histórias. Algumas características estão disponíveis somente para pacotes de expansão. * As necessidades de um Sim afetam seu humor. Suas Necessidades são baseadas em seus estado de vida e idade. * A Personalidade determina quais atividades eles preferem e como eles interagem com outros Sims. Ele é afetado por seus Signos do Zodíaco. Seu signo e sua Química também determina a sua compatibilidade romântica * Interesses são o que os Sims gostam de falar. * Idade afeta a interação de um Sim pode executar. * Memórias do que ocorreu em suas vidas. * Relacionamentos com outros Sims * Emprego e Educação * Estado de vida * Aspirações que determinam o que o sim quer seguir em sua vida. * Desejos e Temores, determinada pela aspiração de um Sim. * Competências e Talentos Conhecimento determina o quão bem os Sims realizam determinadas tarefas * Entusiasmo pelo Hobby * Reputação é baseado em como bom um Sim é para os outros e também a certas coisas ruins feitas com os seus vizinhos por perto The Sims 3 thumb|Diferentes sims em The Sims 3. * As necessidades de um Sim afeta seu humor, bem como Modificador de Humor diz que está ocorrendo em suas vidas * Os Sims Traços determina como eles interagem com outros Sims e quais atividades eles preferem. * Desejo Duradouro * Desejos são determinados por seus traços, sua vida e desejo o que está acontecendo em sua vida e do ambiente. * Idade afeta a interação de um Sim pode realizar * Relacionamento com outros Sims * Emprego e Educação * As Habilidades determinam o quão bem os Sims realizam determinadas tarefas The Sims 4 O estado de vida normal Um Sim é nascido ou criado com o normal estado de vida ou à falta de um estado de vida. Ao contrário dos estados outra vida, ser normal não oferece qualquer prós e os contras, porém, que, por si só, pode ser visto como um favor ou contra. Híbridos Ver artigo principal: Híbridos Ao contrário dos estados de vida, se um sim normal se transforma em um outro estado de vida que ele ou ela deixará de ser normal. Por exemplo, se um Vampiro é atacado por um Lobisomem, o vampiro vai continuar a ser um Vampiro, mas também se tornou um Lobisomem. No entanto, se um Sim é atacada por um vampiro sim, deixará de ser normal e se tornar um vampiro completo. Assim, é impossível fazer-Sim híbridos, exceto no caso de Alienígenas, mas isso é causado pela genética, ao invés de um "verdadeiro estado de vida", como no caso de um homem-lobo selvagem ou uma mordida de vampiro. Sim como uma espécie Em The Sims universo, os Sims normais parecem ser os mesmos que os seres humanos. Bruxa(o) é um SIM que aprendeu a usar as habilidades mágicas. Um lobisomem é um Sim durante o dia, lobo durante a noite. Vampiros são Sims que estão infectados com um vírus. Inversamente, uma Planta-Sim é um simulador que pode fazer fotossíntese. Um gênio não é um sim, nem é um Pé-Grande ou um Alienígena. Porque eles nunca foram Sims para começar, afirma outra vida são derivados de Sims que estas não são. Para todos nós sabemos, um gênio pode ser uma pele roxa humanóide com a capacidade de manipular o espaço e o tempo, O Pé-Grande poderia ser um macaco evoluído muito no limite da consciência, e os Alienígenas são uma outra espécie inteiramente porque evoluiu em outro planeta, tornando-os não Sims. Zumbi não são considerados Sims, apesar de serem Sims mortos que foram parcialmente restaurados à vida. Da mesma forma, os fantasmas são espíritos de mortos que estão Sims visitantes do submundo, mas eles não são considerados Sims. Múmias são amaldiçoados Sims em um estado que pode ser considerado um derivado do Zumbiismo. Servus e SimBots, no entanto, nunca estavam vivos para começar. Categoria:Sims Categoria:Conteúdo Categoria:Criaturas